


Approaching Neverland

by athousandsmiles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandsmiles/pseuds/athousandsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His quest for vengeance is over; he's got a new quest now, and he will face the demon Pan, cross a thousand realms, follow her to the ends of the earth to see it through.</p><p>Little moments aboard the Jolly Roger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Approaching Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is for a challenge at onceuponaland-- mini bang, in which I was required to write any or all of the following: a six word story, a ten line (minimum) poem, a drabble, a ficlet, wild card (anything I want), a three sentence story, a haiku, a 250 word character letter or journal entry, and 300-500 words of meta. 
> 
> I basically combined all of the above categories (except the meta) into one continuous story, even though they can each stand alone. If you ignore the headers above each (which are bolded), it should flow. 
> 
> This is set beginning of season 2, and is entirely from Hook's POV. The poem is... dear God, it's bad. Please forgive me. Poetry is not my strong suit. Or my suit at all. In fact, I hate suits. ;)

**Ficlet (346 words)**

He looks over at this broken woman, and the last remnants of his lust for vengeance, for selfishness and cruelty, slip away. The lost look in her eyes calls to the little lost boy within himself.

"We'll find your son," he finds himself saying. "I give you my word on that."

She looks at him then, gauging his eyes for truth. He knows she will find it, because he's never been more earnest than in that moment. 

"Tell me about Neverland," she says, hands on her hips like a woman preparing to do battle. Determination rolls off her like mist off the sea. She is a formidable foe; he's learned that from personal experience, and he realizes from the moment he met her, he'd only ever wanted to be on her side of whatever battle was raging.

"Neverland is a terrible place," he says, ducking his head to avoid her piercing gaze. He doesn't want to add to her worries, but he also won't sugarcoat the truth of what they are about to face. "Its jungles are full of deadly terrors. Almost nothing is as it seems there. It's always too warm or too cold; Pan doesn't like for anyone to be comfortable there. He and his lost boys-- they'll play games to mess with your head. They may look like children, but you must never underestimate them, Swan."

"What do they want with my son?" she asks, her voice clogged with unshed tears that she struggles valiantly to blink back.

"I've no idea, lass," he says, stepping forward and gently swiping at the one tear that manages to escape. "The good news is, whatever it is, it buys us time. If he simply wanted the boy dead, he could have had that done back in Storybrooke."

"Unless he wanted to do it himself," she says, her brow lined with worry and fear.

"No, love, Pan prefers to have his minions do most of the dirty work. It's not the boy's death he's after. I'm sure of that."

"I hope you're right."

"I am, you'll see." 

**Wild Card: ficlet 426 words**

The capricious whims of Neverland weather reach them at last. The wind shifts direction and turns icy cold in the space of a heartbeat. Hook looks over at Emma and finds her mouth hanging open in shock and her hair whipping around her face like some kind of golden storm.

"What the hell?" she says, running her hands up and down her arms in a failing attempt to warm herself.

He's got his hands full trying to keep the ship on course, so he shouts over the increasing wind. "We're getting closer. Best get below deck. You'll be warmer there."

Instead she moves to stand right beside him and says, "What can I do to help?"

He hesitates only a moment, briefly considering repeating his command that she go below deck, but she's a stubborn lass. They will only waste time arguing, he realizes.

"Help me hold her steady," he says instead, gritting his teeth as he motions her in front of him.

She steps between him and the wheel, her back to his chest, and grabs hold. She's so close he can smell the sea on her skin and in her hair, and it's all he can do to keep his concentration. He presses even closer, showing her where to put her hands, how to move with him. 

She's shivering against him and he can hear her teeth clattering together against the cold, so he moves to wrap as much of his coat around her as he can without loosening his hold on the ship. She turns briefly, acknowledging his chivalry with a small smile, and then she's all concentration again. But that small smile does something to him, stirs up his insides like a whirlpool in the sea. He realizes he hasn't been in such an intimate position with a woman in… well, centuries. 

She's a quick study, anticipating each move of the helm with an instinct he hasn't seen even in many a seasoned sailor. It quickens his heart, this woman so capable and strong and stubborn, and yet so very broken and lost. It's in that very moment that he knows. 

He loves her. There is nothing he wouldn't do for her. He loves her more than his own life. His quest for vengeance is over; he's got a new quest now, and he will face the demon Pan, cross a thousand realms, follow her to the ends of the earth to see it through. He's going to help her rescue her boy, and then… then he's going to win her heart.

**Three sentence story:**

So many people have touched his heart, quite literally. The crocodile and Cora have both had their hands on it, gripping it as they contemplated ripping it out of his chest. But no one has ever touched it quite like Emma.

**Poem:**

The storm has ended  
The wind has stilled  
The sails are mended  
The sky is filled  
With stars so bright  
And a gentle breeze  
And soft moonlight  
And a sense of peace

He bids her rest  
She nods her head  
Curls up on the deck  
With his coat for a bed  
He watches her sleep  
His heart beating fast  
A vow that he'll keep  
For a love that will last

 

**Drabble: (100 words exactly)**

Because she has touched a place in his heart that no one else has reached, he offers his help to rescue her son. He watches her, preparing himself to catch her should she fall, though she is the strongest person he's ever met. He is coming alive again, Killian Jones replacing Captain Hook. And just like any birth, or in his case, rebirth, it is painful and messy. Seeing her asleep on the deck though, her face lit by moonlight, he knows she is worth it. Silently he makes a promise. He gives her his help, his support, his ship. 

**Six word story:**

He also gives her his heart.

**Haiku:**

She sleeps sweet and deep  
Rocked by the hull of his ship  
The breeze in her hair

**Captain's Log (250 words exactly):**

Approaching Neverland. Expect arrival within two days. The Jolly Roger is sure and steady as always, but even she seems reluctant to return to Pan's playground. If not for Emma's son, for Emma, I would never again set sail for that hell on earth. I've yet to meet anyone like her, so fierce and strong and yet so alone. And after my Milah, I never thought anyone would reach my blackened heart again and bring back a glimmer of light. As it is, I will do all within my power to return her son to her. I suspect the most difficult part of this journey for me will be to keep my feelings for her in check. 

The Crocodile is on board, as well. Milah would surely rise out of her watery grave just to witness the spectacle, were she to learn that he and I are united in a single goal. That is the strength of Emma's hold on me, that she has caused me to forfeit my revenge and think of others before myself for the first time in centuries. 

The rest of my makeshift crew consists of Prince Charming and Snow White, and the Evil Queen. A strange mix to be sure, all of one accord in rescuing the boy. I hope the lad knows how much he is loved and holds onto that knowledge whatever he is facing now. Pan will surely challenge his beliefs, his faith in those who love him. 

Back to the helm.


End file.
